stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Academy
This is for the Federation facility. For its Lyran counterpart, see Lyran Starfleet Academy. Founded in 2161, Starfleet Academy was the training and educational facility for Federation Starfleet personnel. Its headquarters were located in the Earth city of San Francisco. The Academy, its branch schools and other Starfleet educational facilities operated under the aegis of Starfleet Training Command. ( ) Academy preparatory schools At least in North America, there was one Academy Institute in each state or province. ( novel: ) :The Academy Institutes may have been similar to elementary and secondary schools that were military academies in the 20th and 21st centuries. :The Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program ( ) may have been waived for Academy cadet-aspirants who attended an Academy Institute. Coursework Every cadet also had to undergo a physical recruit training which involved obstacle course training. (Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity) Cadets on the command-track were given the infamous Kobayashi Maru scenario to test how they would handle a no-win situation. Training groups *Cadre *Nebula Squadron *Nova Squadron *Omega Squad *Red Squad Extra Curricular Sports The Starfleet Academy Marathon was an annual sporting event held by the Academy. Some cadets also competed in the Federation Olympics, and the Academy's Parrises squares team was legendary. ( ) Jonathan Masters was also a member of the Academy swim team and volleyball team while at the academy. |Waiting for the Sun}} During her second and third years Aimee Wessling was part of a winter sports team that represented the Academy. |Section 214C|SWF episode}} Training cruise A training cruise was a cruise on a training vessel where cadets would receive training on how to handle an actual vessel. Known training vessels: * * * * * Graduate schools/post-graduate training *Advanced Tactical Training *Starfleet Command School *Starfleet Medical Extension courses :See: Bridge Officer's Test. Starfleet Academy training bases and annexes Starfleet Academy had numerous training bases and campuses across the Federation. It included several bases within the Sol system, including its primary campus at San Francisco. One of the other bases in Sol was a campus located in Canberra, Australia. |No Rest for the Wicked}} Starfleet Academy operated an annex on Vulcan. Karak took up a position at the Academy on Vulcan in mid-2376. |United We Stand}} Academy commandants *Captain Erich von Steuben (2240-62) ( : "First Contact 101") *Admiral Pearson Everett (2250s) ( novel: '' ) *Admiral Gregory Thometz (2270s) (Star Trek: The Kobayashi Maru computer game) *Aex Rotherot (sometime between 2285 and 2288) ( novel: ) *Admiral Christopher Lotito (2285-2288) ( ; : "Operations Log — USS Avenger) *Admiral Sharifi (ca. 2293) ( ) *Admiral Fincher (late 2350s) ( YA novel: ) *Rear admiral George Foster (2371-?) (Last Unicorn Games RPG: Starfleet Academy) *Admiral Charlie Whatley (2376) ( novel: ) Academy directors *Rear admiral (later Vice admiral) David C. Wilton (2279-81) ( ) *Admiral Bryan Ackermann (2284-85) ( ) Academy superintendents *Admiral Surak (2350s) ( ) *Vice admiral Claire Masters (2360 - 2366) |No Rest for the Wicked}} *Admiral Eric Hahn (ca. 2366) ( ) *Rear admiral Andrea Brand (?-2370) ( ); ( novel: ) *Bernard McTigue (2377-?) ( novel: ) *Vice admiral Nikos Demetriou ( ) Academy instructors *Elkim (2353-2366 at least) *Hawkeye (Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity) *Rear admiral/Professor Claire Masters ( : "Moral Actions") *Elizabeth Singh (2369-2371) *William Storch (Star Trek: Unity One) *Zachary Beltram (2370s) ( ) *Commander Gedna Tachion (2355-2356, 2367-2370) (Star Trek: Lionhearted) *Commander Richard Boswell (2370-2374) ( ) *Commander Hrithrarr (2376-2382) (Eighth Fleet RPG) Earth Starfleet Academy Before the Federation's founding, an academy was established for the Earth Starfleet in the 2130s after the organization was established. Also located in San Francisco, the organization folded in favor of the new Federation Starfleet Academy in 2161. ( ) *''Starfleet International'' Starfleet Academy homepage Category:Schools